metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Forgotten Bridge
Dark Forgotten Bridge is a room in Dark Torvus Bog. It appears in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Description Dark Forgotten Bridge's main feature is the bridge in the middle of the room. The ground is a wet marsh of Dark Water. This room is where the Dark Sentinel Crystals, Phlogus and Ingsphere Caches can be scanned first. Platforms lead up to a ledge containing a Bomb Slot that when activated, moves the bridge and the one in its Light Aether counterpart, Forgotten Bridge. The bridge no longer connects to the Bomb Slot's area, but several mushroom-like platforms allow Samus to reach the Light Portal back to Aether. There is also a Spinner in the room that has 50% of its atoms on Aether. Connecting rooms *Dark Arena Tunnel (via white hatch) *Dark Falls (via Blue Door) *Forgotten Bridge (via Light Portal) *Brooding Ground (via Green Hatch) *Putrid Alcove (via Yellow Hatch) Inhabitants ;Dark Phlogus (first visit) :"Morphology: Phlogus :Aquatic carnivorous plant. :Incredibly resillient. Target its vulnerable nerve center when it opens its mouth to attack; direct hits will stun target." ;3 Dark Preeds (later visits until Grapple Beam is obtained) :"Morphology: Dark Preed Darkling-possessed gas-filled cyborg. Darkling enhances target's durability. Destruction of outer body will release a highly toxic cloud." ;2 Dark Pirate Commandos (later visits) :"Morphology: Dark Pirate Commando :Darkling-possessed elite Space Pirate. :Increased combat ability due to symbiotic presence. Able to phase out of local timespace." ;∞ Lightflyers (only when entering from Dark Arena Tunnel or Dark Falls, max 2 at any time) :"Mechansim: Lightflyer Light-generating flyer. Target mechanoid is quite durable. It can fire bursts of energy in combat." Scans ;Ingsphere Cache :"Morphology: Ingsphere Cache :Living storage units of the Ing Horde. :The Ingsphere keeps useful items in a dimentional pocket. The pocket can be breached by destroying the Ingsphere." ;Dark Sentinel Crystal :"Xenotech: Dark Sentinel Crystal :Monitor system designed for use on Dark Aether. :Used by Luminoth soldiers to monitor critical areas throughout Dark Aether. Few remain; those that do broadcast data to U-Mos of Aether." ;Spinner (dimensional) :"Object scan complete. Target is in a state of dimensional flux Unable to completely scan Spinner target. 50% of its component atoms are in another dimension, or on the surface of Aether." ;Bomb Slot :"Device: Bomb Slot :Powered system control unit. :Insert the Morph Ball into the slot, then detonate a Bomb. :This will transfer energy from the slot to the device connected to it." ;Bomb Slot (offline) :"Scan complete. :System control unit is offline. :Unit is incapable of receiving power. Unable to restore control functions." ;Bridge (1) :"Structural analysis complete. Unit is a moving bridge. It is capable of receiving commands, but needs power. Energize nearby Bomb Slot to activate bridge." ;Bridge (2) :"Structural analysis complete. Bridge system locked in place. Control system offline. Unable to move bridge again." ;Portal (inactive) :"This rift portal is inactive. :The portal field can be energized with light energy. Walk into an energized portal to transport to Aether." ;Portal (active) :"This portal is active. :Walk into the portal to initiate return transit to Aether." Category:Rooms Category:Dark Torvus Bog Category:Light Portals